


Unspoken Words

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, Letters, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Over the years, Draco wrote a lot of letters to Potter, but he never sent them.Until one day everything changed and Harry had to read them.





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarryismymuse (Hatchersn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatchersn/gifts).



> Thank you @novareblogs for your great input and your lovely comment! <3 
> 
> And THANK YOU @whimsicaldragonette for your quick help with the beta! <3 
> 
> ___________________________________
> 
> This fic is a gift for @drarryismymuse <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for everything! For helping me with my betas and listening to me freaking out about stuff, your great input and help with my fics and everything else! THANK YOU!!!
> 
> __________________
> 
> I accidentally deleted the fic and uploaded it again (head->table)

____________________

 

 

_Today was the first time I'd seen you since you ended the war. You looked tired and hopeless, and I couldn't help but fear the worst._

 

_But you surprised me, like you always do, Potter._

 

_The second you stood in front of all those people to testify for me instead of joining the side of the public, the fire was back in your eyes._

 

_You saved me, once again. Saved me from spending the rest of my life in Azkaban._

 

_I can't tell you how thankful I am, Potter. No words can describe what I felt the second they said I was free to go. All thanks to you._

 

_You'll probably never read this letter; I'm not planning to send it. But if you do, thank you, Potter, for saving me. I owe you my life and I won't throw it away._

 

_Thank you._

 

____________________

 

 

_The papers said you left England to travel around the world. No one has seen you since then._

 

_Today I saw Granger. I overheard her saying she’d just returned from Australia. She looked quite happy, but the second she was asked about you, her face turned impassive and she said nothing except you were fine._

 

_I really hope you're fine Potter, wherever you are._

 

_The new year at Hogwarts starts next week. I've been invited to repeat my seventh year and I took the chance. I'll be alone there; no one else wanted to go back, but I'll finish my studies and prove that I can be a better person than I was before._

 

_Truth is, no one knows me, not even you Potter. But that didn't stop you from saving me, so I'll show you that it was worth it._

 

_Be safe._

 

____________________

 

 

_Happy Christmas, Potter. Wherever you are._

 

_I'm alone in the Slytherin Common Room; the younger ones all went home for Christmas._

 

_Did you know Granger returned too? I apologised to her before she went home for Christmas break and I think it went well. At least she didn't hex me, though I would have understood if she had._

 

_I was a git and a real pain in the arse for the years we were here. I could easily blame that on my upbringing: the way I was raised and the fact that I always got what I wanted. But that would be too easy._

 

_No, I was like that because I was a dumb child who didn't know better. I made the wrong choices and didn't care about the rest._

 

_I'm sorry for that, Potter. For everything I did. For every step I took that led me in the wrong direction, towards someone I always knew I couldn’t and didn’t want to be._

 

_I'm sorry._

 

____________________

 

 

_Today was the last day at Hogwarts. Being there wasn't easy, but I would do it again._

 

_This past year was lonely and stressful; the other students weren't happy I came back, but I didn't really care. I finished my studies and took my N.E.W.T.s. Now I have to wait for my results and then I'll see what happens next._

 

_I have a few things in prospect that I can do now, but first I'll visit my mother in France._

 

_I thought you might come back to pick Granger up at Platform 9¾ like Weasley did, but you didn't._

 

_I hope you're fine wherever you are._

 

____________________

 

 

_I passed my N.E.W.T.s, all of them._

 

_I think I already know which direction I will go from here, but that means I have to say goodbye to my friends. Even if they didn't follow me to Hogwarts, they were always there, somewhere, and if it was only a letter here and there, I knew they were there._

 

_Now that I have the chance to become a Potions Master, I have to take it. The thing is, no one wanted to give me a chance here, but I can become one in France. And France, even if it's not as far from here as you probably are at the moment, is too far away for a quick afternoon tea with Pansy or a pint at the pub with Blaise and Greg._

 

_How did you do that, Potter? How could you turn away and say goodbye to all of your friends? Just thinking about it makes me want to scream. But I have to, because it's the right thing to do and the only chance I have to achieve my goal._

 

_I'll come back in five years, but first I have to find a way to say goodbye to the people I love._

 

_How did you do that, Potter?_

 

_Goodbye._

 

____________________

 

 

_I wonder if you've ever seen Paris at night, Potter. Standing between the Muggles on top of the Eiffel Tower a few minutes before midnight and looking around, the only thing I could see were lights -- so many lights._

 

_That's one of the best memories I brought back home with me: the lights of the city. If you ever have the chance to go there on your travels, do it._

 

_I'm back in England now, as one of the five registered Potions Masters here. It’s been five years. Five years during which nothing — but simultaneously everything — changed here._

 

_Blaise and Ginny are engaged now, did you know that? Granger is working at the Ministry, and if she continues like that, she'll be Minister in no time._

 

_They said you're still not back and that they haven't heard from you in ages. I wonder where you are, and if you found what you were looking for._

 

_I'm working for St. Mungos from home now; we'll see where I'll go from there. I might go back to Hogwarts, teaching there in a few years._

 

_We'll see._

 

____________________

 

 

_You're back, Potter. I saw you in Diagon Alley today._

 

_It was only a short glimpse before you were gone, but I would know you anywhere. You're probably back for the wedding this weekend, doing some last minute shopping._

 

_I wonder if I'll have the guts to talk to you. Probably not._

 

____________________

 

 

_The wedding was beautiful, wasn't it? I'm happy I'm back, else I would have missed this._

 

_What am I talking about? I would have been here anyways, just like you. I had no time to talk to you. By the time I found the nerve to look for you, you were already gone again. Pansy said you had to catch your Portkey._

 

_It's probably for the best. I have no idea what I would have said to you, had I found you._

 

_You looked good today, Potter. Wherever you’ve been, you’ve had a lot of sun lately, and probably a lot of fun too. I could hear you laugh as I arrived; you sounded happy and carefree. You even smiled at me for a second before you went back to joking around with Weasley and Granger._

 

_I'm happy you found a place where you can be yourself._

 

____________________

 

 

_Hermione told me you'd come tonight, but I didn't believe her. No one has seen you since Ginny and Blaise’s wedding two years ago._

 

_Things have changed here, Potter. So many things. I'm friends with the Weasleys now, and with Hermione. I help the twins with their shop and the Harpies with the potions they need. But one thing hasn't changed._

 

_The second you stood in front of me I had no idea what to say. You were the first to speak after I just glared. Against my expectations, talking to you was easy after that._

 

_We didn't talk about the big things everyone could see hanging between us: things we should have talked about. Instead we made small talk and got drunk together._

 

_I never thought it would be so easy: talking to you, laughing with you. But it was. Until you said you were going to leave again, that you're only passing through._

 

_You went back to the Burrow after that, since your Portkey leaves in the early hours, but before you did you leaned in and whispered a promise to come back soon. No one was looking; no one saw the soft kiss you pressed on my knuckles before you left -- no one but me, Potter._

 

_So I will hold you to your word, even if I don't know what this means to you._

 

____________________

 

 

_Blaise told me you're back; you've been back for two weeks now. This time you'll stay, he said._

 

_You said the same yesterday, when we met at the club I hadn’t even planned to visit until my friends dragged me along. You said it as we drank our first shots together, and you whispered it into my neck as you kissed your way up to my mouth in the dark alley behind the club._

 

_I have no idea what we did there, Potter. I still feel your lips on me, your hands on my hips; the way you smelled was enough to set me on edge._

 

_We haven't done more than that, but it was enough to ruin me. You said ‘we're drunk’ and you were probably right about that. You said ‘we don't know what we're doing’ but I knew, even if I probably would never have done that without being drunk. You said you'd owl me today._

 

_So now I'm waiting._

 

____________________

 

 

_You’ve really travelled the world; you've seen everything. I didn't even know Luna and Neville joined you in the rain forest._

 

_I could have stayed at that tiny restaurant for the rest of my life, just listening to your stories._

 

_I told you about Paris and what happened after I returned, but that wasn't nearly as interesting as your adventures. You've seen my fascination; you promised to take me to your favourite places one day._

 

_As I dressed for tonight, I wasn't sure if you meant this as a real date. The second I opened the door and found you there, dressed up, blushing and nervous, I knew it was. That look suits you, even if it was gone too quickly._

 

_We dodged the hard topics; tonight was only about us and the good memories we’ve collected over the years. I know we can't do that forever. There are unspoken things we both know have to be said, and when that day comes, it won't be easy. But today wasn't that day._

 

_For now it's just us, and who we are now._

 

_You asked me if I wanted to do that again as we stood in front of my door a few hours later. Of course, I said yes._

 

_I have no idea why you would want me, of all people, but I know that for me it's been you for a very long time now, Harry._

 

____________________

 

 

_The day had to come; I knew it would. Just like I knew it wouldn’t be easy. But we talked. We talked through the night until the sun came up, and now everything has been said._

 

_We apologised, and explained, and talked until everything was clear, until everything shifted to its rightful place. There is nothing left you don't know about me now, and I’ve never felt so vulnerable, but you made it up to me by telling me just as much about yourself._

 

_We fell asleep in each other’s arms on my sofa, holding one another close to heal the wounds we ripped open after all these years. It was the first time I said I love you._

 

_You said it back._

 

____________________

 

 

_Harry, you’ve showed me a few of your favourite places over the last two years, and as surprising as it may be you haven’t grown tired of me._

 

_On our last holiday the realisation hit me like a brick in the face. You might ask yourself what realisation, so let me tell you._

 

_Harry, it doesn't matter where we are, wherever you are will always be my favourite place. If we're at a small hut in the Alps or a luxury house on a private island, as long as you're there it will always be a dream come true._

 

_Therefore I'm going to ask you tonight if you want to marry me. I don't know why I'm nervous about it, it's not like you'd say no. I know you'll say yes, because I know you love me just as much as I love you._

 

_Let's see where this life leads us, together._

 

____________________

 

 

_Dear Harry, my husband, love of my life._

 

_I know this is not how I usually start to write my letters, but this time it's different._

 

_You see, we've been married for some time now, working at Hogwarts together for nearly as long too, and against all expectations we're still civil and great teachers. That reminds me that Ron owes me a Galleon; he said we would start fighting as soon as we were back at Hogwarts because that’s how Hogwarts works with us. He was wrong -- so very wrong._

 

_I love it when you come back to our rooms after a long class complaining about these idiots, asking if their parents never thought about teaching them some manners, only to tell me five seconds later how great they all are._

 

_This, Harry, is something I never thought possible when I started to write you these letters, knowing full well you would never read them._

 

_You remember that I said this time was different, do you?_

 

_That is because today you'll get to read them all. And by the time you’ve reached this letter I will be on my way to our home. Together with our little bean._

 

_The owl came this morning after you went to Ron and Hermione: the adoption is final; he's ours now._

 

_Let's show them how to properly raise a kid._

 

_I love you more than words can say._

 

_Draco_

 

____________________

 

 

Harry laughed as he wiped the tears out of his eyes. Looking back down at the letter he held in his shaking hands, he read the words that ripped him apart over and over again. ‘He's ours now.’ He's theirs; they have a baby. He's a dad now. 

 

The tears started to fall again, but he didn't wipe them away this time. He was too busy running towards the living room where Draco had just arrived that second. Together with the rest of their life: their son. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
